First consider the expression for: The sum of $-1$ and the product of $5$ and $x$. Now select the answer that matches the following: $1$ plus the quantity of $-7$ times that expression
Answer: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $5$ and $x$ $5 \times x = \color{orange}{5x}$ What is the sum of $-1$ and $5x$ $5x$ $ - 1$ What is the quantity of $-7$ times that expression $-7 \times (5x - 1) = \color{orange}{-7(5x-1)}$ What is $1$ plus $\color{orange}{-7(5x-1)}$ $-7(5x-1)$ $ + 1$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-7(5x-1)+1$.